Male-female connection systems already exist, as described in particular by the European patent EP 1 297 861, provided in particular for the microbiological field and for which the portions of surfaces of the male and female devices to connect are protected by a peelable film. On connecting these devices, the outer faces of these protective films are placed in contact with each other such that the contaminants/dust present on those faces are trapped between those films that are pressed against each other. The films are then simultaneously peeled in order to take with them the contaminants so encapsulated and to enable the male device to be engaged in the female device in order for the portions of surface to be connected.